Por siempre tú
by Three Swords
Summary: La historia de un amor destinado y maravilloso. Oneshots inspirados por el live action Indonesio de la historia de Candy Candy.


_¡Hola a todos!_

_Especiales saludos para las admiradoras de W. A. A_

_Especiales saludos también a las admiradoras de "Candy" el live action realizado en Indonesia._

_Aquí les presento el primero de una colección de One-shots inspirados en la historia contada en Indonesia. Obivamente, mi personaje favorito es Alpha/Topan; así que, por lo regular estaré escribiendo de él y Candy. Espero que les guste, la trama es bastante diferente del manga y el anime; pero ellos continúan siendo los mismos lindos personajes de siempre y yo, yo siempre escribo para ambos, así que no pude resistirme a la tentación de comenzar a imaginar el futuro de este par después del final y seguir soñando con mi pareja favorita._

_¡Bienvenidos!_

_xxxx_

_x**Pst**x_

_xx_

_x_

La piscina lucía quieta, silenciosa, apenas un vaivén dulce y perezoso, producto de la ligera brisa nocturna, agitándola. Más allá, en el espacioso salón, apagados por el silencio que imponía, podían escucharse los murmullos típicos de las conversaciones de los invitados a la recepción.

Era la noche del compromiso, y pocos podrían haber rechazado la exclusiva invitación de una de las familias más ricas de esos rumbos de Yakarta. Los futuros esposos habían insistido, por supuesto, que debía ser una ocasión íntima, que ambos deseaban, por sobre todo, encontrarse entre amigos; pero, tal vez debido a ello, a que los amigos eran demasiados, la lujosa mansión se encontraba atestada de personas jubilosas ansiosas de mostrar parabienes a aquella singular pareja a la que habían aprendido a respetar y a admirar desde hacía bastante tiempo ya.

Candy avanzó, caminando lentamente, casi flotando, hacia la orilla misma de la piscina, esa que quedaba lejos de todo, esa que había llegado a considerar su espacio personal después de todo lo que había ocurrido. El rincón donde, mucho tiempo atrás, cruzara el primer beso con su amado.

¡Tantos días y noches! ¡Tantas aventuras! ¡Tantas sonrisas compartidas! ¡Tanto qué agradecer! Aún ahora no se explicaba el porqué había tardado tanto tiempo en descubrirlo; en descubrir que el amor sólo tenía un nombre: Alpha. Sólo Alpha. Sólo él; ninguno más que él.

¿Cómo no había conseguido verlo mucho antes? ¿Cómo había estado a punto de perder tanta felicidad? Aún sentía una punzada de angustia al recordar la tarde en que Anthony partiera con rumbo desconocido. Ella lo había confundido con Alpha, le había visto subirse al automóvil sin dedicarle una palabra de despedida, sin detenerse a pesar de que ella le llamaba, y se había sentido morir de pena; luego, presa de un profundo e inimaginable dolor, había elevado el rostro para descubrir aquella dulce mirada, una mirada que entibió su corazón enmedio del lacerante frío del desconcierto y entonces, esa voz, esa voz dulce, repitiendo las palabras del principio, de aquel día sobre la yerba, del día del caracol.

Alpha...

─Sabía que estarías aquí ─le escuchó decir, justo tras ella, su voz cálida y vibrante provocándole ligeros estremecimientos y haciendo crecer un calorcillo en su interior, expandiéndose desde su pecho a su ser entero. Sus cálidos y fuertes brazos rodeándola, aprisionándola en un cerco de amor indisoluble.

─Alpha... ─sólo pudo atinar a decir su nombre, atrapada por las sensaciones; por el momento de eternidad que representaba el tenerlo así, muy junto a ella, sabiéndolo suyo, sabiendo que pronto lo tendría a su lado para siempre, que pronto sería la boda y que, a partir de ahí, no se separarían jamás.

Oh sí, había existido una separación, por supuesto, porque él debió irse a estudiar la universidad, y ella también; porque la abuela había sido inflexible y sus padres también; sin embargo, ambos se las habían ingeniado para burlar el muro de la distancia y, no pocas veces, habían terminado por encontrarse a mitad de camino, ansiosos por reflejarse en la mirada del otro, ávidos de gozar de la presencia del otro. Arrancando suspiros exasperados a todos los miembros de la familia, Eliza incluída.

Oh sí, Eliza había reído de buena gana aquella ocasión memorable en que fungió como cómplice para que ellos tuviesen un momento privado en medio de un vertiginoso día de campo familiar, pidiéndole que lo tomara como una disculpa sincera por todo lo que había pasado años atrás y se había alejado de ahí, dejándola perderse en los brazos y la mirada de su amado.

─Dime, Candy ¿En qué pensabas, eh? ¿Porqué hay lágrimas en tus bellos ojos? ─preguntó entonces Alpha, concernimiento llenando cada matiz de su voz, amor sin límites tiñendo cada sílaba.

─¡Alpha... !─volvió a repetir ella, dejando las lágrimas rodar, intentando ahuyentar la sensación de pérdida que ocasionalmente se apoderaba de ella al pensar en el día de la partida de Anthony. Sabía que no era real, que Alpha la abrazaba, que él no se había marchado y que todo era una invención de su imaginación; pero por un momento, se imaginó su vida sin él, lo imaginó tan lejos como ahora se encontraba Anthony y no fue capaz de resistirlo

─Estoy aquí, Candy ─respondió él, acariciándole el rostro, tocando cada una de las lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas brillando como invaluables diamantes─. No podría dejarte nunca ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Por toda respuesta, Candy se aferró más a él, buscando la seguridad y el consuelo que sus brazos siempre le brindaban, luchando por revertir las lágrimas, luchando por dibujar la sonrisa que él siempre le celebraba. Él amaba su sonrisa; ella lo sabía, y por eso sonreía, sonreía siempre.

─Lo siento, Alpha ─dijo entonces, ligeramente apenada, pero sintiendo cómo la pena, que antes parecía una lápida de granito, se volvía ligera como algodón─; pero cada vez que pienso en aquel día... vuelvo a morir.

─Si tú moriste aquel día, yo también lo hice, Candy ─declaró él, su voz profunda afectada por el recuerdo, no sólo de su no ocurrida despedida, sino también de la ausencia de su hermano, que aún ahora no admitía regresar del exilio.

Él pensó por un momento en Anthony, en su sacrificio, en su lejanía y comprendió lo que su hermano siempre había sabido; lo que su hermano había intuído desde el mismo principio de la historia. También, asombrado consigo mismo, comprendió en ese especial instante el porqué, aún ahora, pese al dolor, él no deseaba cambiar las cosas, ni acortar la distancia y así se lo dijo a ella, a su razón, a su todo:

─Anthony lo sabía, Candy; siempre lo supo: él si podía hacerlo, él sí tenía la fuerza necesaria para construir su vida sin tí; yo no.

Candy lo miró entonces, y supo, al encontrar sus ojos y mucho antes de escuchar sus palabras, que recordaría ese momento como el más especial entre ambos, mientras vivieran:

─Lejos de tí, no existo...

_xxxx_

_x**Pst**x_

_xx_

_x_


End file.
